Truth or Dare Demigod Version
by petvet341
Summary: Sequel to Karaoke Night Demigod Version The demigods are bored so they decided to have a little fun with the greatest game ever...Truth or Dare. Sorry for the long break. I took a temporary retirement from this.
1. Luke and a dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Sequel to Karaoke Night Demigod version. If you injure yourself in anyway because of this, I have a fire-breathing dragon who loves me but eats anyone who sues me.**

* * *

Percy: Whoo! I'm back!

Me: Duh. This is the sequel to my other story.

Percy: Well you don't have to be so harsh.

Me: Sorry.

Percy: Good little author.

Me: Say that again and I'll bite your finger off.

Percy: -laughs nervously- I said nothing.

Me: Good little Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Isn't the fire-breathing dragon a little harsh?

Me: Probably. Dionysus gave it to me.

Percy: Mr. D!

Me: And on with the story.

**

* * *

**It was a calm day at Camp Half-Blood. I mean, you'd think seeing as Percy is nearing 16 and the possiblity that Nico could be the one of the Prophecy, everybody would freak out and stuff. Anyway, it was so calm it was boring. The Hephaestus kids' were hitting a sword lazily, the Aphrodite kids' were napping, and two Ares kids' were slapping each other like one slaps each other and after 1 minute the other slaps the other. So Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Luke, Clarisse, Bianca, and Nico were in the Zeus cabin trying to figure out what to do.

"How about we play Would you Rather?" Nico suggested.

"No Nico, remember the last time we played Would you Rather?" Bianca said. They both looked somewhere and had a flaskback that we should not go into. After appearing and disappearing at the karaoke night, Hades agreed that Bianca could come to the surface if they had 'gatherings' between those 8 kids'.

"How about we play Spin the Bottle?" Grover suggested. Everybody looked at him. "It was just a suggestion." he muttered.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Clarisse suggested. Figures she would go for something dare devil-ish.

"Oh that is the... best suggestion we had all day." Thalia admitted. Clarisse smiled triumphantly. So everybody got in a circle and sat.

"Wait, there should be some rules." Bianca said. Everybody looked at her. Bianca looked at them back.

"Luke might try to recruit us." Bianca said like it was perfectly obvious. The fog from the guys' eyes cleared.

"Oh." They said in unison. The girls' rolled their eyes.

"So...what are the rules?" Grover asked, trying not to look stupid.

"The first rule is...that the dare does not involve recruiting anybody to the enemy side." Bianca said, looking accusingly at Luke. Luke smiled weakly.

"The second...should be that don't go really extreme." Annabeth said, looking accusingly at Nico. Nico pretended he didn't notice.

"And the last is...it should be embarassing!" Clarisse said. Everybody agreed on those rules.

"Who's going first?" Percy asked.

"Maybe Clarissse should go since she thought of the idea." Bianca suggested. Clarisse smiled triumphantly. She scanned the people looking for her victim- I, uh, mean the person who she's going to kil- I mean the person who she is going to ask something. Then she found it.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth thought about it for awhile. Then she said,

"Dare."

Clarisse smiled evily. "I dare you to prank call the Olympians."

Annabeth paled. "Fine." She got out a phone but it didn't look like a normal phone. It was covered in celestial bronze as if it was a weapon. Annabeth pressed a couple of buttons and waited. _Ring. Ring_. Then someone picked up.

"Hello? This is Mount Olympus, Apollo speaking." the person -who must have been Apollo- said.

"Welcome to NeverNever Land. This is Michael Jackson speaking, how may I help you?" Annabeth asked, her voice a little higher than normal so Apollo wouldn't know it's her.

"Um...who is this?" Apollo asked. Such a slow god.

"This is Michael Jackson." Annabeth replied.

"Um okay...why are you calling?"

"To help you with your problems. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh no."

"Oh _h_oney why you no have?" Annabeth said, accenting on the h.

"Um... hey Athena! Oh what's that you need, books on archery, oh sure. Gotta go!" Apollo said.

"What Apoll-" Athena said before Apollo hung up. Everybody bursted out laughing. The guys were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe and Nico actually fainted from lack of oxygen.

"Oh my gods, Nico fainted!" Bianca said after everybody stopped laughing. She tried to wake Nico up by slapping him. Then Luke poured ice cold water on top of Nico but he still didn't wake up. Then Annabeth thought of a brilliant, complicated plan.

"Nico, the nymphs are making chocolate chip pancakes right now. You can have as many as you want." Annabeth said. Nico woke up immediately.

"Cool I'll have 12!" Nico said. He felt his clothes and said, "Why am I all wet?"

Everybody looked at Luke. Luke said, "A dog went on you." Nico had a look of horror on his face and went to Thalia's bathroom. After awhile of listening Nico singing Opera, he came out in a different shirt.

"It's Annabeth's turn." Luke said.

"Oh no." Percy groaned. Annabeth gave him an evil eye and looked around for her victim. Yeah I said victim I mean its Annabeth.

"Bianca, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked. Bianca thought about it for a while and then said, "Truth."

Annabeth smiled evily as if she planned it all. "Bianca, what is the most dumb moment you had in front of people?"

Bianca looked nervous. "Um okay. When I was in 5th grade, my teacher asked me to name the seven continents."

"And?"

"I answered A, E, I, O, U."

The guys burst out laughing at her un-intellectuality.

"Wow..." Thalia said.

"Now it's Bianca's turn." Clarisse said.

"Oh no." Nico moaned. Bianca gave him a glare before choosing her victim.

"Luke, truth or dare?" Bianca asked. Luke thought about for a while.

"Dare." Luke said. Wow dare, such a surprise. Bianca thought about the dare as if it was a little too harsh.

"I dare you to...dress up in a pink frilly dress, lipstick, high heels, and a blonde wig and flirt with random boys." Bianca said with an evil grin on her face. Luke turned pale for a moment and then turned red with anger.

"OH MY GODS I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!!" Luke said reaching for Backbiter but Percy had already grabbed it. Percy waved it and said, "Uh uh uh."

Luke looked really angry but agreed to do the dare. Before he got the clothes, he said, "I'm only doing this because I'm the sidekick of Kronos, the master of Titans, the lord of all evil and I can't back down."

"Yeah..." Nico said. Annabeth got some clothes that fit Luke's dare from Silena and Luke changed in the bathroom. When he came out, boy was he an ugly girl. He was tripping over his high heels and his pink dress. The blonde wig was a long-haired one and it was tilting to the left, warning that it's gonna fall. The others tried hard not to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Luke grumbled. He stumbled to the others and asked, "Now who do you want me to flirt with?"

The four children of the Big Three smiled evily. Thalia pointed outside the window. Luke looked where she was pointing and all the color drained from his face.

"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH MR. D!!" Luke yelled. He then yelped because Percy poked him in the back with Backbiter. Luke grumbled and stumbled outside with a really big coat over his outfit. The others followed him to the Big House. Mr. D, Chiron, and two invisible playerse were playing pinochle. Chiron put down a winning hand and Mr. D sat down in defeat.

The others pushed Luke to the table at which Mr. D was at and waited. Luke cautiously walked toward Mr. D and slid his hand on Mr. D's hair. Mr. D looked at who felt his hair right after Luke slipped the coat off.

"Oh I'm sorry. Great hair." Luke flirted, his voice higher than usual and then winked and walked away. Percy came up to Mr. D and said,

"Did you just see that? That was a move."

Mr. D nodded and then ran after Luke. Percy grinned slyly and went back to the others.

"Do you think we should help him?" Bianca asked.

"Nah. If he can persuade half-bloods to join his cause, then he'll figure something out." Percy answered. The others agreed and went back to Zeus's cabin. After they talked for a while, Luke came back looking extremely angry. His dress was ripped at the bottom and he was carrying his high heels as his feet were red. His eyes were full with anger.

"I hate you guys so much. Especially you, Bianca." Luke said as he got in the cabin. He went to the bathroom and changed back into his regular clothes. He sat back down in the circle and thought about the next dare.

He looked around and found the perfect victim. "Percy, truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at Percy. Percy thought _If I choose dare, Luke'll embarass me or make me kiss Annabeth. If I choose truth, he'll make me spill about Annabeth. Either way I'm gonna be talking about Annabeth._

After a while, Percy came to an answer. "Dare."

Luke grinned evily, which was the his 'good' smile. "I dare you to..."

* * *

Me: Yes it's a cliffhanger

Luke: You have problems

Me: I have problems? Look at yourself. You recruit half-bloods and monsters to piece Kronos together

Luke: What's wrong with that?

Me: Well it could, um I don't know, DESTROY THE WORLD!!

Luke: Your point?

Me: Never mind. Send reviews!! And send suggestions of dares too!!


	2. Percy's doggone dare

Annabeth: Do I really want to know Percy's dare?

Me: Probably not, but you'll hear it anyway

Annabeth: Oh gods, I'm gonna die

Me: Who said it involves you?

Annabeth: So I'm not in it?!

Me: I'm just saying that it might involve you

Annabeth: Oh no it's gonna involve me

Me: What makes you say that?

Annabeth: -'Are you serious' look-

Me: Okay and on with the story

* * *

"I dare you to..." Luke started but then paused.

1 minute passed.

2 minutes passed.

4 minutes passed.

"Luke, can you hurry up? I'm running out of time cards." Nico asked. Luke looked at the 1, 2, 4 time cards and said,

"Why do you even have these?"

"They're fun to carry around."

Everybody looked at Nico. "What? They are."

"Luke get on with the dare." Clarisse ordered. Luke flinched at the volume of Clarisse's voice.

"Percy, I dare you to kiss the next girl you see on the lips." Luke said. Immediately, Percy closed his eyes. Thalia went to the bathroom and locked it.

Luke smiled evily. "You're gonna have to open your eyes sometime."

Percy kept his eyes shut tight. "Not until I'm sixteen."

Luke bit his lower lip, apparently deep in thought. "Who wants to help me?"

None of the girls' did. Grover and Nico did. They tried pouring unknown liquids on him, pry his eyes open, and say 'Look there's the Erymanthian Boar riding a motorcycle!' but nothing worked. Then Luke had an idea. He brought in a mini fan from his pocket and turned it on.

"Man this is a nice cool breeze coming from the fan." Luke said, his hair being blown back from the fan.

_Aw man, now my eyes are getting hot _Percy thought. His eyes were burning up.

Knock, Knock. Grover opened the door and Travis and Connor Stoll came in with a dog. It was a beautiful _female_ Shetland Sheepdog.

"Hey guys. What'cha doing?" Travis asked.

"Playing Truth or Dare." Thalia said.

"Who's doing the dare?"

"Percy."

"And Percy's dare is the next girl he sees, he will have to kiss her." Clarisse finished.

"Ah." Connor said, glancing at Annabeth. After 5 minutes of talking, Percy couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and the first girl he saw was...the dog.

"Um tell me that isn't a girl." Percy said.

"It is a girl." Connor said. After that was said, the others burst out laughing. Thalia came out of the bathroom and burst out laughing because she heard everything. After everybody stopped laughing, which was a long time, they watched Percy.

"You know you have to." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her and groaned. Annabeth had a camera behind her back to take a picture of Percy and the dog.

"This is so embarassing." Percy grumbled. He inched toward the dog slowly as if it would dash if went too fast. Then very quickly, Percy put his lips on the dog's and pulled away very quickly. Annabeth barely got the picture but she did without everything being so blurry.

Percy wiped his lips with his sleeve and told Travis and Connor to leave and if they told anyone, something really bad would happen to them (I am not telling you because it really is bad). The Stoll brothers left with a bunch of snickering and nervous glances.

"Now it's your turn, Percy." Annabeth said, hiding the camera in her pocket.

Percy shot a death glare at Luke and then turned to Thalia. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

Thalia thought about it. _If I do dare, Percy will have me do something embarassing in front of everybody. If I do truth, he'll make me spill about Luke. Well I better do dare._

"Dare." Thalia replied.

Percy smiled. "I dare you to sing Barbie girl wearing a pink shirt, skirt, high heel shoes, and purse."

Everybody was shocked, literally. Thalia was so mad that she made lightning bolts hit her cabin around Percy. Unfortunately, it singed the others.

"You're so lucky that our friends are here!" Thalia exclaimed. She angrily stomped towards Silena, who was passing by, and asked for a pink shirt, skirt, high heel shoes, and purse. Silena was surprised but gave her the items after she went to her cabin. Then Thalia angrily walked towards the bathroom in her cabin. After 10 minutes, she came out looking very pink-ish.

"I think she looked her better at karaoke night," Nico observed. Thalia slapped Nico and sat down.

"This is uncomfortable." Thalia grumbled.

"Too bad." Clarisse said. She got a stereo and put a pink CD inside. Girly music started and Thalia relunctantly began to sing.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!  
_

"Well that was the first and only time I'm ever going to sing that." Thalia grumbled as she went to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, she was her regular punky self with an attitude. The guys' were still laughing at how Thalia looked singing. The girls' slapped all of them. Even Bianca who happens to be stronger than when she was alive.

Then something dawned on the guys'.

"Oh no! It's Thalia's turn!" Grover said. The guys' tried not to show their fear but it didn't work.

For once since her dare, she smiled. "Oh yes, it's my turn."

She looked at everybody who didn't have a dare yet; Grover, Nico, and Clarisse. Then she found her victim and it wasn't a girl.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

* * *

Nico: DO YOU LIKE TORTURING ME?!

Me: Yes

Nico: WHY?!

Me: I don't know why but it's fun torturing little kids

Nico: How old are you?

Me:...Your age...

Nico: HA! So You're considering yourself a little kid

Me: Do you really want to argue with me, the author of this story who writes EVERYTHING that happens in this story?

Nico:...

Me: I thought so and send revews and dare suggestions people!


	3. Thalia, you bad girl

Me: YAY ME!

Everybody:...

Thalia: Why did you say London Tipton's catchphrase?

Me: Because I'm out of school!

Thalia: So you're happy you won't see your friends for 3 months?

Me: Except for that, I'm pretty happy!

Thalia: Okay, your cheeryness is affecting my punkness

Me: Punks are just people who like punk music

Thalia: So?

Me: So that means that you should be normal

Thalia: Have you even listened to Greenday?

Me: Only three of their songs

Thalia: Have you paid attention to the lyrics?

Me: No...

Thalia: Exactly. And on with the story

* * *

"Nico, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

Nico looked deep in thought. _I'm gonna be dead whatever I pick, oh well I got nothing to lose _"Dare."

"Wow what a surprise." Bianca said. Nico ignored her.

"I dare you to read this romantic letter I have to the girl that it is adressed to." Thalia said. She held a pink letter in her hand and waved it in front of Nico. Nico snatched it and began to read it. He turned red as he got close to the end. Then he finished the letter with a red face.

"Where did you get this?" Nico asked.

"I'll tell you after the dare." Thalia said. Then Nico went to... Annabeth and held up the letter to his face so he could read it. He started saying;

"Annabeth, you are my love

My very pure white dove

My goddess of beauty

My person of no cooty

My..."

Nico coughed and did not finish. Annabeth's and everybody else, but Thalia's and Nico's, jaws were wide open. Then everybody but Annabeth and Nico burst out laughing **(A/N: Yeah I didn't make Percy all jealous because I'm not into the whole jealous rage thing. Remember this is a HUMOR story. Not a romantic story.)** Luke and Clarisse were the loudest. After everybody stopped laughing (it took a whole hour, people), Thalia said where she got it from. After she said it, everybody but Annabeth burst out laughing again.

"You're telling me that Hermes wrote me this and accidently sent it right here." Annabeth said. That gave everybody a fresh burst of laughter.

"Yeah." Thalia laughed out. After everybody finished laughing (which wasted a good half hour), it was Nico's turn.

"Great it's my turn." Nico cackled. What did I just say, Nico? "Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clarisse said with no hesitation.

"Great you immediatel answered and now I have to actually think of a dare." Nico said.

"That's why you think of the dare before you ask." Bianca said.

"But what fun is that?" Nico asked.

"Never mind."

So then Nico thought. And thought. And thought.

"Wow it's been exactly... a minute and a half." Percy said. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. Percy winced but didn't cry out.

He mouthed, _Why did you hit me?_

Annabeth mouthed, _I felt like it._

_You are evil._

_Thank you._

"Got it!"

"Okay what is it?" Grover asked.

"Dang I just lost it!" Nico said. After 5 minutes of boredom, Nico finally got it.

"Okay Clarisse I dare you to change into a swim suit cover yourself in ice cream with a cherry on top, of course, and then lay on tarp and have Grover lick it all off." Nico said evily.

Both Clarisse and Grover paled. The others burst out laughing. Then Clarisse turned red with anger and charged at Nico. But Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Luke held her back with difficulty.

"I WILL NOT LICK ICE CREAM OFF OF CLARISSE!!" Grover exclaimed.

"Too bad. You have to do the dare, G-man." Percy said while trying to hold Clarisse back. After 10 minutes struggling and Clarisse yelling, Clarisse finally stopped coming at Nico and changed into a swim suit borrowed from Silena's sister Savannah Sally Stoner. Thalia got some tarp and laid it on the floor while all the guys' got the ice cream. They got 5 gallon of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and mint each and a couple of scoopers.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Clarisse mumbled after she got dressed in a swimsuit. It was completely red and it was a one-piece (the one Gabriella wore in HMS2). Then she laid down on the tarp while Percy, Luke, and Nico applied the ice cream all over her body. Before you know it, Clarisse was covered in the biggest ice cream sundae you've ever seen. With a cherry on top.

"Now my masterpiece is complete." Nico said in a french accent.

"Your cold masterpiece. I'm freezing!" Clarisse complained.

"Don't worry. I will be off soon."

"And now you have to lick it all off." Luke said to Grover.

Grover paled and then gulped. He started towards the huge ice cream but then hastily said, "You know my dentist says I have a couple cavities and should stay away from ice cream and stuff so I can't lick it all off."

"Grover. Just do it." Thalia said firmly. Grover looked at Thalia and then gulped. He went towards the ice cream and began to lick it. After 10 minutes of licking and snickering, Grover finished his ice cream and cherry. Clarisse was covered in goat saliva and said, "Gross!"

She bolted towards the bathroom and washed herself. After 10 minutes of hearing Clarisse sing '99 Bottles of Pop on the Wall' and 'Kumbaya', she came out wearing a clean shirt and jeans.

"Now it's my turn." Clarisse cackled.

"But you already dared Annabeth." Grover said.

"That is true." Annabeth said.

"Fine punks. Who's gonna go?" Clarisse grumbled. Obviously, she had a good dare to say.

"Grover." Everybody else said.

Grover rubbed his hand together and chose who he would ask.

"Bianca, truth or dare?"

* * *

Me: Yay! I did all of the people

Grover: Technically you didn't do me

Me: You want to lick more ice cream?

Grover: NO!

Me: Then shush your mouth and let me do all the writing

Grover: And torturing

Me: What was that?

Grover: NOTHING!

Me: Mmm-hm. Send reviews and dare suggestions. And truth suggestions too if you want.


	4. Bianca, truth or dare?

Bianca: I'm gonna relax

Me: Why? You're gonna get dared by Grover

Bianca: I'm gonna pick dare?

Me: Yeah

Bianca: Why?

Me: Because you chose truth before and that was boring

Bianca: That's true

Me: And back to my question why you're relaxing

Bianca: Hello it's Grover

Grover: Are you saying I'm weak?

Bianca: No... just in dares

Grover: I think the author will give me a good dare for you. Right?

Me:...

Grover: You are gonna give me a good dare for her, right?

Me: On with the story!

* * *

"Bianca, truth or dare?" Grover asked. Everybody looked at Bianca.

Bianca seemed deep in thought then came up with an answer. "Dare."

Nico looked surprise. "Whoa I did not see that coming."

"Shut up Nico." Bianca said.

"Man, I was hoping you would say truth. Now I got to think of a dare." Grover said.

"Why does everybody think I would always do truth?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know but you kinda seem like a goody good who always does truth instead of dare." Percy replied.

"He's got a point." Annabeth said.

"I GOT IT!" Grover shouted.

"Oh gods." Bianca said.

"Bianca, I dare you to prank the Ares cabin."

Bianca paled. "Even though I'm dead, the Ares cabin will bring me back to life, kill me, and bury me in Kronos's backyard."

Nico shuddered. "Oh that is more scary than becoming Kronos's vessel."

"What does Kronos's backyard look like?" Percy asked.

"Oh you don't want to know." Bianca and Nico said in unison.

"Anyway! Back to the dare." Clarisse said.

"So what's the prank gonna be?" Luke asked Grover.

"The prank is gonna be to totally put the Ares cabin in pink and flowers. And replace the Boar with big rose. And a picture too to remember." Grover said.

Bianca paled even more. "That's impossible."

"No its not." Nico said quietly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have a plan."

"Can I have help?" Bianca asked Grover.

Grover thought about that. "Yeah but only two people can help you."

"Okay, I choose Nico and Annabeth."

"I'm up for a good prank." Nico said excitingly.

"Why not? I'll do it." Annabeth said.

"Guys, there is one problem.' Percy said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Someone from the Ares cabin is right over there." Percy pointed at Clarisse. Clarisse was looking at them oddly then stood up and said,

"If you're gonna prank the Ares cabin, I'm gonna stop you every time you try."

Nico stood up and said, "But we're gonna make sure you fail to stop us."

"It is on, little man." Clarisse said. She and Nico shook hands and went in opposite directions. Then Clarisse ran towards her cabin as fast as she could go.

"After her!" Bianca yelled. She ran while Nico and Annabeth followed her. The others just sat there.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Percy said.

"Why don't we watch them on this T.V. I have here." Luke said pulling out a mini T.V the size of the average computer.

"What is that?" Grover asked.

"It's like this awesome thing that," Luke tensed. "Hermes gave me. It tracks whoever you say his or her name and place."

"That's cool." Percy said.

"Yes I am." Luke said.

"Don't do that." Thalia said.

"Why?"

"Cause that joke is old."

"She's right. When Pan was here, he even said that joke was old." Grover said.

"How do you know that?" Thalia asked.

"You've never been to Pan's blog?"

"No."

"Shame on you."

"Guys, can we just watch what the others are doing?" Percy asked.

"Now?" Grover asked.

"No when I'm 16 and the war is going on. Yes now!" Percy answered.

"Well you don't have to be harsh."

"Sorry it's just that you guys," Percy points to Thalia and Grover. "Change subjects too easily."

"It's very easy to change subjects in a not-so-tense moment." Thalia said.

"Can we just watch what Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth are doing?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Percy, Thalia, and Grover said. Luke turned on the mini T.V. and the screen showed the regualr black and white fuzz you get when the T.V's connection is bad.

Luke leaned up to the T.V and said, "Bianca di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood."

The screen flickered from a picture to black and white fuzz and then to a clear picture. Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth were huddled in a circle, discussing plans. They had a blueprint of the Ares cabin in front of them.

"I say we get a bunch of smoke bombs and while they're dazed, we tranquilize everybody and put what the dare says." Nico said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Are you nuts? That would require 2 military tanks and 3 S.W.A.T teams."

"How do you know that?" Nico asked.

"I didn't. I just over exaggerated."

Nico gave Annabeth a death glare, which was his common glare. You don't want to look him in the eye with his 'real' death glare. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Guys! We need to find out a way to stop Clarisse from telling the Ares cabin and how to paint the cabin." Bianca intervened.

"Wouldn't Clarisse already be there?" Nico asked.

"She would have but she went to the bathroom and everybody knows that Clarisse spends a long time in the bathroom." Bianca answered. Nico and Annabeth nodded in agreement. Normally, Ares children take way less time than the Aphrodite cabin. Heck, everybody took less time in the bathroom than the Aphrodite cabin. But Clarisse was the only person _ever_ to take longer than one of the Aphrodite cabin.

"So what do we do?" Nico asked.

"I have an idea." Annabeth said.

"Wow what a surprise." Bianca said.

Annabeth ignored her. "We shoot Clarisse with a tranquilizer dart with extra tranquilizer stuff so she'll be knocked out for a while and then fill the Ares cabin with knockout gas."

"And I'm guessing the knockout gas isn't Nico's gas which happens to equally knock out people." Bianca said.

"Hey!" Nico protested.

"No but I know what to put the knockout gas in." Annabeth said with a coy smile.

**1 minute later...**

_Bang!_

Clarisse came out of the bathroom with another girl from the Ares.

"And I'm saying lobsters are faster than trained speed turtles in a race." the other girl said.

"But the turtles are trained for their fastest speed so they could win." Clarisse protested. Before the other girl could protest, two darts out of nowhere hit both of them in the shoulder. The other girl dropped to the floor and fell asleep, but Clarisse just staggered a little and pulled the dart out of her shoulder.

"Who shot that?" Clarisse asked with a growl. She saw nothing but the creek that flowed into the lake. Then two more darts hit her. One in thigh and one in the stomach. Clarisse dropped down and too, fell asleep.

Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth pulled off their special camoflauge armour and smirked.

"Nico, was it really necessary to hit Clarisse with two darts?" Bianca asked.

"Yes." Nico replied.

"That's gonna knock her out for a couple of days. We should probably put the bodies in my cabin." Annabeth said.

"Yep." Bianca agreed.

"I think you and Nico take Clarisse while I take... the new camper." Annabeth said, clearly not knowing the girl's name.

After they stashed them away in the Athena cabin, they gathered the supplies they needed for the plan.

"Now time for Part 2." Bianca said.

* * *

Bianca: You didn't let me finish my dare

Me: Yeah because it would have made the chapter too long

Clarisse: I can't believe you tranquilized me. I'll be out of Truth or Dare for a while

Me: Your point?

Clarisse: Never mind

Bianca: Will the Ares cabin get back at me?

Me: Oh yeah

Bianca: Oh no

Me: Send reviews! And suggestions too


	5. Nico you idiot

Grover: Bianca's dare is the longest one yet

Silence

Grover: Hey, where is the author?

Bianca: I don't know

Annabeth: I think she's still sleeping

Percy: That's the effect of summer

Me: ZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Annabeth: And, as always, I am right

Everybody else: Yeah yeah yeah

Thalia: So who wants to say it?

Luke: Say what?

Thalia: The 'on with the story' thing. Wait don't go to the st-

* * *

"Now time for Part 2." Bianca said.

Silence.

"What's Part 2 exactly?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. I'm just making this up as I go along."

"Oy." Annabeth said. Then she explained Part 2 of the plan that she just made up. Bianca and Nico agreed and set off to do their parts.

* * *

"And I'm telling you that not even the gods go to the bathrooms." Sherman said. Sherman is a son of Ares (**A/N: He's a real character. Read the Stolen chariot if ou don't know him.)** who always pranks on Clarisse.

"Then where do their wastes go?" Mark asked. His description is the same as Sherman.

Before Sherman could answer, an arrow came crashing through the window and into the room.

"What th-" Mark started but was immediately knocked out by the green gas that filled the room. Three figures entered the room wearing oxygen masks.

"Wow they are out." Nico said.

"Duh. This is really strong gas that could knock them out for at least a week." Annabeth said.

"Let's get to work." Bianca said. She pulled out a spray can and started spraying the walls with pink confetti. Annabeth and Nico did the same. After 20 minutes, the Ares cabin looked like it was the Aphrodite cabin instead of the Ares cabin. For some reason, instead of a rose, Bianca put a tiara on the Boar's head and put lipstick on the Boar's lips.

"Man I'm tired. This oxygen mask is making me hot." Nico said. He started to pull off his mask when Bianca said,

"Wait Nico! The air still has some knock out gas!" but she was too late. Nico had his whole mask and then fell on the floor hard.

"Your brother isn't really that smart." Annabeth commented.

"Neither is Hades and look at him now." Bianca said. Annabeth nodded in agreement. They both pulled Nico back to the the Zeus cabin.

"Snap! They're coming." Grover said. Luke turned off the mini T.V. and stuffed it in his bag.

"Why are we hiding it?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. Just felt like it." Grover replied.

"That's weird." Percy commented. Grover gave him a look. When everything looked normal, they looked like bored kids. Bianca and Annabeth came inside dragging Nico by his feet.

"Who knew he's so heavy?" Annabeth asked. Percy and Grover helped them with Nico and placed him on an empty bunk.

"What happened to him?" Luke asked in a very not convincing tone that he doesn't know what happened.

Apparently Bianca didn't catch it. "We filled knock out gas in the Ares cabin and Nico took off his mask because it was hot.

"Wow." Thalia said.

"Yeah. Wow." Bianca said.

"We probably should continue with game." Percy said. The others agreed.

"Now it's my turn." Bianca said.

Without hesitation, she turned towards Thalia. "Thalia, truth or dare?" Bianca asked.

Thalia pondered for a while then said, "Dare."

"No one ever does truth." Grover observed. The others ignored him.

"Thalia I dare you to call Artemis and say you're dating Luke." Bianca said.

Thalia paled while Luke blushed. "Why me?" Luke asked.

"Because you and Thalia use to be the greatest opposite gender," Bianca inhaled." Friends."

"Okay." Thalia said slowly. So then Annabeth let Thalia use her celestial bronze cellphone (From chapter 1) and Thalia dialed a couple of different numbers and waited.

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" a voice asked. It was Phoebe, the hunter who gotten the centaur blood T-shirt and turned Connor into a old-fashioned human T.V that didn't work.

"Hey Phoebe, it's Thalia."

"Hey Thalia, wat'cha calling for?"

"I need to speak with Lady Artemis."

" 'Kay."

After some muffled speaking, a new familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" It was Artemis.

"Lady Artemis. I have an announcement to make only to you."

"What is it?"

Thalia took a breath and looked at Bianca with a face that said 'I can't believe you're making me do this'. The others were trying to keep in their laughter so Thalia had to motion for them to stop.

"I'm dating Luke."

What Artemis said wasn't what she was expecting.

"Yeah well I'm dating Justin Timberlake."

Thalia's eyes went wide. Artemis always told the truth. She didn't even sound sarcastic. "That's wonderful Lady Artemis."

Bianca whispered in Thalia's ear, "Tell Artemis that you're getting married with Luke."

Thalia looked at Bianca with 'Are you crazy?' eyes. "And also," Thalia gritted her teeth. "I'm getting married to Luke."

Artemis's reaction was what she expected. "WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY WOMEN!? HE WILL DO BAD THINGS TO YOU LIKE BEFORE AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! HE'S NOT EVEN CUTE!"

The others were laughing so hard excluding Luke. Even Thalia. "Artemis chill. I'm not dating Luke and, definitely, not getting married."

A sigh of relief was heard on the other side. "Thalia, you gave me a heart attack. I was about to slap Luke silly."

"That's nice. Well bye." Thalia said.

"Bye."

"I can't believe you made me do that" Thalia said to Bianca.

"It didn't seem that hard." Bianca said.

"For me it was hard just dialing the numbers. Give me the Erymanthian Boar any day."

"Anyway. It's Thalia's turn." Luke intervened. A smile crept up on Thalia's face.

"Good." Thalia said with an evil grin.

"Someone's probably gonna die." Percy said.

"Got that right. So Percy, truth or dare?"

* * *

Percy: This is payback for the whole Barbie thing

Me: Yep

Percy: I am not liking you today

Nico: I'm not that stupid to take off my mask

Me: I know but I'm trying to make everybody speak so with you out it will easier to make dares and truths

Nico: That's a long explanation

Me: Yeah. Send reviews and suggestions!


	6. Grover make up your mind

Percy: You are doing a lot of dares

Me: Your point?

Percy: Well this TRUTH or dare

Me: You're right

Percy: Thank you

Me: I do need to eat more cereal

Percy: Huh?

Me: On with the story

* * *

"Got that right. Percy, truth or dare?" Thalia asked Percy.

_I've been doing dare and I kissed a dog so I guess I'll do truth. Whoa that sounds weird, _Percy thought.

"Dare." Percy said. _Whoa that did not come out right._

Thalia smiled evily and with her punk clothes, she looks really evil. "I dare you to spend a minute with Annabeth alone in the Hermes cabin closet."

Both Percy and Annabeth paled.

"The Hermes cabin closet?" They said in unison.

Luke grinned. He high-fived Thalia and said, "Nice one Thalia."

"I don't know what's worse. Being in the closet with Seaweed Brain, and I know what you guys are thinking, or being in the Hermes cabin closet."

"What's bad about the Hermes cabin closet?" Bianca asked.

"Luke since you use to be the counselor for the Hermes, you tell her." Grover said.

"One time 5 years ago, Hermes came to Camp Half-Blood." Luke started.

"He came here to give his gifts to all of his children. He gave me the shoes and gave others stuff that I don't really care about. For one of his daughters, he made a closet with any kind of clothes you want. You just think of what you want like a blue shirt and the closet immediately makes it appear. But Hermes was kind of a slob so he went a little lazy in the magic. He accidently made the closet really stinky. It was more stinky than a garbage dump. No one went near it. They just used it to torture people now, mostly the Ares cabin."

"And that's why we're practically gonna die in there." Annabeth said.

"At least our bodies will smell nicer than the closet." Percy commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Enough with the chit chat. Time to go to the closet." Thalia ordered. Everybody, but Clarisse and Nico, of course, went to the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor opened the door when Grover knocked.

"Hey guys. What'cha doing?" Travis asked.

"We already told you. Truth or Dare." Bianca said.

"Oh. So who's getting dared?"

"Me." Percy and Annabeth said.

"Let me guess. The closet?" Connor guessed.

"Yeah." Percy said quietly.

"Okay come with us." Travis said. He led the six to a little closet in the corner. As the eight approached the closet the twins put on oxygen masks and gave them to Luke, Thalia, Grover, and Bianca.

"Man, that stinks!" Percy exclaimed.

"We're not even in the closet and I think I'm already dying." Annabeth observed.

"Are you guys ready?" Grover asked.

"No." Percy admitted.

"Too bad." Luke said. Connor opened the door and Luke pushed them in. Banging was heard on the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Percy said.

"You guys are -cough cough- mea..." Annabeth said before a thud was heard. **(A/N: - means what she was doing. She did not say bad words. !# are bad words. is what - she was doing.)**

"Annabeth are you ok- oh my gods those are a sweet pair of shoes. Do they fit? Yes! They fi-.." that is what Percy said before another thud was heard.

"I could have used this knock out Clarisse." Bianca said.

"Now you can see why this is so useful." Luke said.

"Can Kronos stand it?" Thalia asked.

"No. When he made a replica of this when I mentioned, he put his... whatever it was... in. Before he could call for help his...what ever it was... dropped unconscious. I got to play his Xbox 360."

"Kronos has an Xbox 360?" Grover said.

"Yeah. Lots of games. A whole library of them." Luke replied.

"How long has it been?" Bianca asked.

No one answered. "You guys didn't even bring a timer?" Bianca asked.

"No." Luke, Grover, and Thalia answered.

"I'm guessing it's been 30 seconds." Thalia said trying not to look stupid.

"Nope. Ir's been 5 minutes." Connor answered.

"How do you know that?" Grover asked.

"There's a timer up there." Connor said pointing to big digital clock above the door hinge.

"Oh." Grover said.

"We should probably let them out." Bianca said. She opened the door and in the doorway was Percy's unconscious body over Annabeth's.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Bianca said shaking them.

"Wait! Before we wake them up, I need to do this." Thalia said, bringing out a yellow disposable camera. She took a picture and put it back in her pocket.

"Done." she said. Grover and Luke dragged Percy and Annabeth out of the cabin and into the Zeus cabin. They stripped off their oxygen masks and woke up Percy and Annabeth with _really_ cold water.

"Ah!" Annabeth exclaimed when they splashed her with water. She looked around like she didn't recognize them.

"I can breathe." she said.

"So can I." Percy said in disbelief.

"That shocking huh?" Grover asked. They both nodded.

"Wow." Bianca commented. As Annabeth got dried off, it was Percy's turn to dare someone.

"I really don't like you right now." Percy said to Thalia. Thalia just smiled. He scanned the people he wanted to dare, which was pretty much everybody in the room.

Then he came to a decision. "Grover, truth or dare?"

Grover bit his lower lip. "Hmm, that's a hard one."

He curved his hand around his chin and thought.

"Truth." Grover said after coming to a decision 30 minutes later.

"Huh?" Percy said waking up from his nap.

"I said truth.' Grover repeated.

"OK. Wait a sec. " Percy said. He concentrated and a wave of water washed over the whole cabin. It hit everbody in it and woke up the rest of the group.

"Ah!" they all screamed.

"Did Grover make up his mind?" Luke asked groggily.

"Yep. He said truth." Percy said.

"So what's the truth?" Thalia asked.

Percy turned toward Grover and smiled.

* * *

Grover: Great now we got to wait for the next chapter for my truth

Percy: Can you give us a hint?

Me: What kind of author would I be if I gave you a hint

Annabeth: A normal one

Me: Well in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not normal

Everybody else: Eh that's true

Me: Send reviews and suggestions!

**P.S I will be on vacation for a week so I won't be submitting a chapter next week.**


	7. Reindeer chocolate?

Grover: Why did I choose truth?

Me: There's not really much truths

Bianca: I was the only one who did it

Me: Yeah, mostly because I didn't know what to dare you

Bianca: You made me sound dumb

Me: Yeah... but actually a celebrity said that

Grover: Which celebrity?

Me: I don't know, but it was a girl...

Bianca: Why are we talking about this?

Me: Because we like and you have to

Bianca: Do you really think that's a fair evaluation to the law of freedom in America, I'm just saying

Me: Yes, And I'm just saying. Now on with the story!

* * *

Percy continued smiling at Grover, and not in the good way.

"Well?" Grover asked.

"What has been your most embarrassing moment in front of a lot of people?" Percy asked.

"Umm. Do I really have to say it?" Grover asked.

"Yes." Everybody else said.

Grover twisted his shirt and took a deep breath. "Okay. When I was in the S.S.F.S.L.T.L.F.P.O.R.F.D, it w-"

"Wait, the what?" Luke interrupted.

Grover looked at Luke like he thought he was kidding. " 'The Satyr- School- For- Searcher's- License- For- Pan- Or- Recyclable- French- Doors', Hello?"

"Bu-" Luke started.

"Luke, let it go." Thalia ordered.

"Oh hey, I love that song, Let It Go." Percy said.

"The one from Nick Carter?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Percy answered.

"That song is awesome."

"Totally."

"Can we focus?" Thalia half-yelled, half-asked. Percy muttered a fine. Thalia nodded for Grover to go on.

"When I was in the S.S.F.S.L.T.L.F.P.O.R.F.D, it was gym class and were having some marathon of all the stuff we did in the past months. We did dodgeball, volleyball, and Irish dancing-"

"Why were you doing Irish dancing?" Bianca interrupted.

"It's cool! Now back to the story. The last thing we did was the rope. I-"

"Let me guess, you made it all the way to the top and you look down and see your shorts on the ground." Percy interrupted.

"Exactly that. but do you want to hear the details." Grover said happily for some reason. The others looked glanced at each other

"Um I gue-" Annabeth never finished her sentence.

"Okay! None of the satyrs so far had reached the top and most of them are more athletic.

"Oh, that's rough." Luke said.

"Yeah." Grover admitted.

"That was long." a new voice said. Everybody jumped. Nico was coming around from his knockout gas.

"How long have you've been listening?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, Thalia's yelling woke me up. What happened?" Nico asked.

"You took off your mask and got knocked out." Annabeth explained.

"Oh...right." Nico admitted.

"But it hasn't even been a day." Percy added.

"Thalia's yelling can wake you up." Luke answered. "I learned it the hard way."

Annabeth nodded. "The really hard way."

"What can I say, I'm a little loud sometimes." Thalia admitted.

"Now it's Grover's turn." Percy said. Everybody turned to goatboy.

Goatboy looked at each individual. Then he came with an answer. "Luke, truth or dare?"

Luke didn't even hesitate. "Dare."

"I dare you to drink a quart of toilet water from the boys bathroom."

Grover shared a three way-five with Percy and Thalia.

Luke had a look of disgust on his face. "EW! Do you know where that toilet water comes from?"

"I don't care. But you have to drink a quart or 4 cups."

"I really don't like you today."

"But, you get to choose who gets the water from the bathroom." Grover added.

"Never mind." Luke said quickly. He looked at the people and didn't even look at the boys'.

"Oh no." the three girls said.

"Oh yes." Luke said mischiefly.

"I choose Bianca." Luke decided.

Bianca's jaw dropped. "Uh-uh. I ain't coming in there and you can't make me.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me." Bianca said after Grover gently got the tape off her mouth and Percy untied the knots on her wrists and ankles. They were near the boys bathroom and Bianca looked at it with fear and disgust in her eyes.

"Hey we had a deal." Percy said. Percy challenged Bianca to Rock, Paper, Scissors and Percy won, but without the finger gun.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky that I'm nice. Oh and for the last time Percy, paper beats rock."

"But what if it was raining and the paper got all soggy and the rock was a boulder."

Bianca, obviously exasperated, retaliated. "It doesn't matter! Paper beats rock even it is raining and soggy."

"Guys can we focus!" Grover cut in.

Percy and Bianca looked at Grover and then to each other. "This isn't over." Percy said.

He along with Grover led Bianca to the door to her doom, I, uh, mean the boys bathroom.

"Do I really have to go in there?" Bianca asked.

"We had a deal." Grover reminded her.

"Rocks _so_totally beat paper." Percy grumbled under his breath.

Bianca and Grover ignored him and gave Bianca a bottle that could hold a quart.

She gulped. "If I don't come back in ten minutes, tell my brother th-"

"You love him?" Grover suggested.

"No, that I'm sorry I stole his 20 dollars and ate his chicken teryaki from Subway."

Percy and Grover looked startled. "You ate his chicken teryaki?" They both asked.

Bianca nodded. "Shame on you."

Then Bianca opened the bathroom door and the door closed with a silent _thump_. After 5 minutes, Bianca came back outside with her bottle full and a look of horror on her face.

"Here." She said, giving the bottle to Grover. He and Percy grinned as the three made their way back to the Zeus Cabin. When they came through the door, Thalia immediately asked,

"So how was it?"

Bianca shook her head. "If you are my friend, please don't make me explain it."

"That bad huh?" Annabeth asked. Bianca nodded.

"Hey what's with all chit-chat? Let's do the dare!" Nico asked. Grover gave the toilet water bottle to Luke and he didn't look so happy anymore.

Luke gulped. "Well, here I go." He uncapped the bottle and tipped it to his mouth. Then he drank it. At first Luke recoiled, but then he started to drink faster and faster unttil he was done with the bottle in less than 3 minutes. He wiped off the drops that was on his mouth and gave the bottle back to Grover.

"So what did it taste like?" Percy asked.

Luke immediately replied. "It tastes like regular water with a hint of chocolate. But not just chocolate, I'm talking about the reindeer chocolate Thalia gave me 8 years ago. It was delicious!"

Thalia looked like she was gonna barf. "Excuse moi' everyone." Then she ran outside heading towards the girls bathroom.

The others just had their mouths' wide open. "Ew." they said.

"So anyway, it is my turn, right?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately." Everyone grumbled under their breath.

Luke smiled as he chose his victim. "Nico, truth or dare?"

* * *

Everybody: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?

Me: Say the magic word

Annabeth: Please

Thalia: Thank you

Percy: Wingardium Leviosa

Annabeth:...

Thalia:...

Me:...Yeah I'll take that. I took so long because I had to catch up on other things

Nico: Like what?

Me: I ain't telling you

Nico: Meany...

Me: Please review! and people, I seriously need suggestions

**Sorry I took so long, summer rotted my brain and I couldn't think of anything. And people, I seriously need suggestions. That is what's taking me so long.**


	8. Girl, you look like a Boy

Me: Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and gave suggestions

Nico: Who are you talking to?

Me: Don't you know this is a story?

Athena: Ah, answering a question with a question, very wise

Me: Hey! How did you get in here? I thought I put enough guards at the door!

Athena: Tsk tsk. Here is a lesson young one. Never pay guards with Baked Alaska

Boys: There's Baked Alaska? Where?! -runs off-

Annabeth: -groan- I better catch them before they mistaken the guards for the Baked Alaska -runs to where the boys are-

Artemis: Hey Athena, do you have my Wii?

Athena: I think your brother has it

Artemis: Figures -poof-

Grover: -comes back with a plate piled high in Baked Alaska- Was Lady Artemis here?

Chuck Norris: Yeah

Me: What are _you _doing here?

Chuck Norris: I thought this was the bathroom, speaking of which -disappears in a puff of smoke-

Mickey Mouse: Hiya everyone!

Me: Ahhhhh! What is going on? On with the story!

* * *

"Dare." Nico said.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl and go around the camp telling every girl how hot I am." Luke said. Nico jaw went down for awhile and then he, along with the others, cracked up.

Luke frowned. "Why are _you_ laughing, Nico?"

Nico stopped laughing to breath. "Because, _you_, hot? Ha ha, yeah right."

Thalia and Annabeth stopped laughing. They both shot Nico death glares but he didn't notice. He was too busy laughing.

"Hey can I put the makeup on him?" Bianca asked after everybody stopped laughing.

Nico paled. He gave Luke a look that said 'please if you like Cheetos, then don't let her put makeup on me'.

Luke ignored him. "Yeah of course you can choose the outfit and any of the girls can apply the makeup."

Nico fainted at the word makeup but then rose up again. "I hate you."

Luke smiled. "I know. Now let's get to work."

The guys went shopping at 'Mall a la Silena's closet' to pick out the outfit while the girls put on the makeup and, by Luke's request, dyed his hair blonde.

"When is my hair gonna go back to it's natural color? Nico asked as they were dying his hair.

"Oh in about a couple of days." Annabeth said. Nico sighed with relief.

"If you use a special chemical that is known to spontaneously burst into flames." Thalia added.

"WHAT!?" Nico asked jerking away from the girls.

They laughed. "We're just kidding, Nico." Bianca laughed. Nico warily sat back down for the girls to finish dying his hair. After they finished dying his hair, painting his nails, putting on lipstick, and some blush while they were at it, he was one ugly girl. Then the boys came back with pink high heels, a cinderella dress, a very sparkly purse, and some balloons.

"What's with the balloons?" Nico asked.

"Ah you know to fill...it...up." Luke said uncomfortably. Thalia slapped herself. After they finished dressing Nico, it was very hard process, he started tripping over himself.

"Man these high heels hurt and they don't even match my eyes." Nico complained.

"Aw come on Nico, high heels aren't that bad. And those dresses are comfortable." Grover said. Everybody looked at him.

"Wow, almost getting married to a cyclops has changed him." Percy said to Annabeth. Annabeth nodded.

"What? They are." Grover said after he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Whatever, can we just go to the dare." Thalia said impatiently.

"Yeah." Everybody else said.

"No." Nico said at the same time.

Then the guys grabbed Nico and hauled him outside.

"Hmm, ooh start with them!" Luke said pointing to a group of girls over by the archery range.

"Fine." Nico grumbled. He walked towards the group of girls, not very fast I might add, and started talking to girls. The others implanted a microphone in his dress and they could hear him from an amp.

"So you know Luke the traitor." Nico said in a semi-high squeaky voice.

"Yeah." the girls said with faces that said 'who is this loser?".

"Isn't he, like..., totally...hot." Nico said reluctantly.

The girls' eyes lit up and started talking among themselves.

"Oh my gods, he is so cu-"

"Ah I want him to be my boyfri-"

"I hear his mouth his cleaner than a dog."

Everybody looked at her.

"What? I have a friend who kissed him."

"So isn't he as hot as the bonfire." Nico said in his semi-high squeaky voice.

The girls' looked at her, er, him like he was some gum on the bottom of their shoes. "Why are you still here?"

Nico looked nervous. "Uh, well isn't he hot?"

"Yeah but you don't fit with us pretty girls." The leader, or what Nico assumed to be the leader, said flipping her hair. Then she drew her bow, notched an arrow, and pointed it at Nico.

Nico yelped and ran. Though with the high heels, he didn't go very fast. The leader's arrow hit him in his right leg and he went down. The girls' giggled and walked away. The others' ran towards Nico and asked if he was okay.

"N- OW!." Nico answered as Percy pulled the arrow out of his leg. "No."

"Aw man. If you had said yes, I would've bursted out laughing." Luke said. Nico glared at him. "Okay Nico, do the dare to Silena." Luke pointed to the girl next to her cabin.

"Fine." Nico grumbled. He pushed himself up and limped towards Silena. He tapped Silena's shoulder.

"Hm?" Silena said turning around. She stepped back, startled at her, uh I mean, his appearance. "Um, hi?"

"Whassup girlfriend! Okay so I was watching Barney and I saw these young versions of actresses today when I totally remembered something! Luke Castellan is _so_ hot!" Nico said. The others' jaws dropped. They recorded this on tape.

"Um yeah he is." Silena said umcomfortably.

"Are you okay, girlfriend?" Nico said.

Silena shook her head. "You know what you need? A facial, mani, pedi, oh and some new clothes." Silena said excitingly.

Nico's eyes bulged. "Heh, no thanks. I should be going." He started to walk away.

But Silena grabbed her, dang it I keep saying her, his arm and pulled him towards the Aphrodite cabin. Nico tried to break free but it was futile. Silena had a grip like iron. Then she pulled him inside and the cabin door slammed shut.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Bianca asked.

"No." Everybody else said. After 20 minutes, Nico finally came out. Think of what he wore before. Did you? Good! Now think it got puffier, longer nails, darker shade of lipstick and his hair had ribbon in it. If he was a girl, it would've looked nice. But since he's a boy, he looked like Frankenstein's son went to the doctor to get a gender change.

"I hate you." Nico said to Luke as he ripped the girly clothes off. "Now its my turn."

"Wait, before you ask someone, let's go back to Thalia's cabin." Annabeth said

"Okay. Nico grumbled. When they got to the cabin door, a voice behind them said,

"Hey deadmeat."

* * *

Annabeth: Gee I wonder who that could be?

Percy: Yeah I know it's so obvious

Me: Then who do you think it is?

Percy: Darth Vader!

Me:...You watched Star Wars last night didn't you?

Percy: Yeah I did. It was number 3

Me: I haven't seen that one yet

Annabeth: Here kiddies is how easily people can change subjects

Luke: For the last time, my last name is not Skywalker!

Percy: Okay then. Did Hermes claim you by saying 'Luke, I am your father'?

Luke:...Maybe

Annabeth: Okay, please review and please send suggestions

Me: Hey that's my job!


	9. How can you read that, Annabeth!

Me: I'm not talking to you

Annabeth: You just did

Me: But technically, me talking to you is not really officially talking since I consider it not talking and since I'm the author, I control the story and I consider this not talking so it's officially not talking

Annabeth:...

Thalia:...

Luke:...

Grover:...

Bianca:...

Percy:...

Nico:...Can I have a taco?

Me: NO!

Nico: Why not? Since you're the author of this story and have complete control over it, you could make one automatically

Me: I still won't

Nico: Why not?

Me: Because I'm too lazy

Nico: Oh come on, even I'm not lazy

Me: Hmm I think I'll take a nap, but first, On with the story!

* * *

"Hey deadmeat." a mysterious voice said behind them. It sounded kinda familiar.

Everybody turned around to see a brown haired, buff girl. It was Clarisse.

Bianca paled when she saw Clarisse. "Uh oh, should I start running?"

"No use. My cabin is all around camp and they are angry so if you run, we'll get you."

"I'm already dead so why not?"

Clarisse sneered and then grabbed Bianca's ankles and lifted her upside down. Then she dragged her outside to the Ares cabin.

"Since she's practically gonna die, I have to tell you something Nico." Percy said. Nico nodded. "She stole your 20 bucks and ate your chicken teryaki."

"I knew it! She always had a thing for Subway." Nico scowled.

"Um anyway, it's your turn Nico." Annabeth reminded.

Nico brightened. "Oh yeah, and since _you_ said, Annabeth truth or dare?"

Everybody looked at Annabeth. Annabeth looked surprised. "Um I guess truth."

Nico grinned like that was exactly what he was hoping for. "Who do you like better, Luke or Percy?"

Annabeth turned red. Both Luke and Percy blushed. Percy was more red because he remembered the kiss in Mount St. Helens.

"Uh, um, ah uh I- uh so uh um..." Annabeth stammered. Nico cackled like an evil little boy. Grover and Thalia looked at him.

"This ought to be good." Thalia said.

Annabeth thought about it for a while and then smiled. "I don't like either of them."

Nico's face fell while Luke and Percy sighed with relief. "Dang it. Stupid loopholes."

"Now it's my turn." Annabeth said. Then Clarisse came in the cabin, rubbing her hands and sat down on the nearest bed.

"So what did you do to my sis?" Nico asked. He opened a bag of chips and started eating them.

Clarissed grinned evily. "Oh let's just say that her world has turned upside down."

"So does that mean that she's stuck in the boys bathroom?"

"Yep."

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other. "Oookay."

"Oh yeah it's your turn, Annabeth." Grover said. Both Percy and Luke hit him in the shoulder. "OW! What'd you do that for?"

"Because you should know that Annabeth is dangerous!" Luke shouted. Annabeth lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh I said that really loud didn't I?" Luke whispered.

"Now you whisper." Percy said. Luke hung his head in shame.

Annabeth smiled evily and then turned to Clarisse. "Clarisse truth or dare?"

Clarisse looked suspicious. "Dare."

"I dare you to not talk for the whole entire day."

Clarisse jaw dropped along with everybody else's. Then her face turned red and charged at Annabeth. Everybody, but Annabeth had to hold her back. But it was no use. It was like holding ten angry bulls in a pen made of toothpicks. Clarisse jumped on Annabeth and started punching her. Then Annabeth kicked her off.

"You-" Clarisse started.

"Uh uh uh." Annabeth said. Clarisse won the scowling award and then sat down on the floor.

"Um how are we gonna continue playing if she can't talk?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain she can write it down." Annabeth answered. Percy made an 'oh' face.

"Here's some paper and a pen." Thalia said giving Clarisse notebook paper and a black ink pen. Clarisse angrily wrote her question and shoved it to Percy.

"Um I guess dare." Percy said. He really didn't read the paper. He can't actually read the paper. If you look at it regulary, it looks like a fire truck. Bit if you look at it from the right, it looks like Celine Dion.

Clarisse scribbled furiously again on the paper and shoved it at Percy.

"Uh you want me to dress like Diana Ross?" Percy asked with his head tilted.

"No I think that's Hilary Duff." Luke said.

"Dudes it's obviously Chris Brown." Grover said.

"I thought it was Mr. D with a burrito." Nico said.

"No it's my dad in a skirt." Thalia said.

"Can we focus?" Annabeth shouted. She took the paper and read it somehow. Her eyes widened and she turned red in the face. Clarisse grinned evily.

"What is it?" Percy asked impatiently. Annabeth glared at Clarisse and then turned to Percy.

"Um uh you sorta have to kiss every girl in this camp besides Clarisse and Thalia." Annabeth stammered.

Percy paled while the others laughed.

"Including the Ares cabin?" Percy asked Clarisse. She nodded.

"Dude Ares is gonna kill you." Luke said.

"Aphrodite will kill you for kissing her daughters." Thalia said.

"And there's a chance that the Hermes daughters will steal your 5 bucks." Nico said.

"How do you know I have five bucks?" Percy asked.

"Because I took it." Nico answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled 5 dollar bill. Percy snatched it out of his hand.

"So where should you start?" Grover asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the Demeter cabin?" Percy suggested.

"How about Annabeth?" Thalia sanged.

"No!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Where should you start? Whichever one you choose, it's still gonna be funny." Luke said.

"Okay I think I figured out which cabin I wanna try out first." Percy said.

"Which is...?" Annabeth asked.

"The cabin I'm gonna do first is..."

* * *

Everybody: Another cliffhanger

Me: Is there anything else?

Clarisse: WHOO!! I'm back, I'm back -busts a dance move-

Thalia: Clarisse, please don't do that

Nico: Ah my eyes are burning!

Percy: I'm blind!

Clarisse: Well excuse me

Me: Please send reviews and I REALLY need some suggestions that are appropiate for this age


	10. Poor little peanut

Me: Does anybody got 10 bucks?

Percy: I only have 5

Annabeth: You mean used to

Percy: What do you mean by that?

Annabeth: Some daughter of Hermes stole it on Labor day during the wait

Me: Wow that sucks

Percy: Aw man, I was planning to use that to buy this awesome 15 pound solid chocolate bar

Daughter of Hermes: -Eating 15 pound chocolate bar- Mmm this is good. It also has some caramel and some nuts in it

Boys: -Drools-

Thalia: Oh my gods they're making their own ocean

Me: Okay before we drown of boy slobber, on with the story!

* * *

"The cabin I'm gonna do first is... the Apollo cabin." Percy decided.

Annabeth sighed with relief. Everybody else's shoulder sagged.

"Wait a second, you said to kiss every girl in this camp but Thalia and Clarisse. So does that mean you have to kiss my sis?" Nico asked. A look of horror crossed his face.

Percy paled. "Um uh ah eh um wh-"

Annabeth whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy smiled. "No because she's not in camp because she's dead and never really been to camp."

Clarisse dropped her jaw. She snapped her fingers.

"Anyway let's go." Thalia said heading out the door. The rest followed her to the Apollo cabin.

Percy took a deep breath. "Huh I can do it. No I can't, someone push me."

Clarisse pushed him inside the cabin. Well it was more throw through the window and land in a guy's lap.

"Get off me." the guy said, pushing Percy off. He landed on the floor with a _thud!_

"Sorry." Percy said quietly. He looked around and saw that all the girls from the cabin was here. He groaned.

Back with the others, they were trying to look through the glass but Percy was on the other side of the cabin. They all snickered at the kissing because each girl slapped him after.

"OW!" Percy shouted. He came crashing through the window again and landed in front of everybody. He had many red marks on his cheeks that looked like slap marks.

"Are you okay man?" Luke asked. Grover helped Percy up.

"Uhhhh since they're the Apollo cabin, I can't imagine what the Aphrodite cabin is." Percy said. Thalia handed Percy a ambrosia square and he thanked her. He ate it and his slap marks disappeared.

"So which cabin are you going to do next?" Thalia asked.

"Um I guess Hermes cabin." Percy replied. Then they went to the Hermes cabin. The same thing happened only Percy came out of the roof this time.

"Wow." Nico said. Percy got a LOT of slap marks.

"Ughhhh, if I keep doing this, I'm gonna end up like Luke when he told Thalia to eat beef jerky instead of Canadian bananas. And also, Travis and Connor stole my quarter." Annabeth stifled a laugh while Luke scowled at her. Thalia handed Percy some more ambrosia.

The next couple of cabins went like that only Thalia ran out of ambrosia when they were at the Demeter cabin. Those peace loving plant lovers really know how to beat up Percy. The last two cabins were the Athena cabin and the Ares cabin.

Percy gulped when they were in front of the Athena cabin. "Do I have to do this?"

Clarisse nodded evilly. Percy walked into the cabin. Because you probably hate me for not doing Percy's trip, I'm gonna do it this time.

"Ah man." Percy mumbled, seeing as ALL the girls of the Athena cabin, minus Annabeth, were there. I mean what are the odds that all the girls just happen to be in their cabin and not training? It's like someone is controlling what's happening in another dimension. Or computer monitor and keyboard.

Anyway, everybody looked at him with very intimadating eyes. He did a weak wave.

"Isn't that Annabeth's 'friend'?" One of the girls whispered to another, air quoting on the friend.

The other girl nodded. "I think so."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were playing Truth or Dare with Grover and Annabeth." Another sister asked.

"I- wait, how do you know I'm playing truth or dare with the others?" Percy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Malcolm asked. The others nodded. Percy still looked confused but he shook it off.

"Um I'm in here beca-"

"Because you were dared to kiss every girl in camp." Another brother finished.

Percy's confused look came back on. "How do you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the brother asked. The others nodded again.

"How is it obvious?" Percy asked.

"Because we're so smart we can communicate with each other with our mind. And we're talking with Annabeth." a sister said.

"We can also communicate with peanuts." a brother said. The others nodded. Percy just stared.

"Have you kissed Annabeth yet?" Malcolm asked.

Percy shook his head.

"Don't worry, we'll make it fast." One of the girls said. All the girls stood up and each gave Percy a peck on the lips. It was done in 1.2753 seconds. Malcolm counted it in his little Hilary Duff timer.

Percy wasn't even ready by the time they had finished.

"Whoa is it done?" Percy asked. He blinked while the girl nodded.

"Yes I know its shocking." Malcolm said.

"Wow I thought this would be the second hardest cabin." Percy said.

"Don't you still have Annabeth to kiss?" One sister said.

"Yeah but I'm doing her last so bye!" Percy said. He raced out the door but before he went out, he grabbed a peanut in the basket by the door. Then he ate it.

"Poor little peanut." A brother said. The others nodded sadly.

"Man I thought that cabin would be tougher on you." Luke said sadly when Percy came out with no slap marks.

Percy shrugged and continued to chew on the peanut. Annabeth saw him eating it and sadly said,

"Poor little guy. Never had a chance."

When everybody looked at her, Percy explained, "It's complicated."

"But hey guys, Percy still has to do the Ares cabin." Nico said evilly.

Percy paled while the others faces lit up.

"It's right there." Thalia grinning pointing to the blood red cabin on the male gods side.

Percy started sweating while the others led him to the cabin.

"This is oughta be good." Percy grumbled.

* * *

Me: Sorry it took me so long to update, my school started and I had no time to update this

...

Me: Hello?

...

Me: Percy? Annabeth? Grover?

...

Me: Hey what's this? -picks up note on the ground and reads it-

...

Me: WHAT?! They went back to camp to fight off some army? Something about a maze? And some string that could mean destruction of the world?

...

Me: And Kronos is in Luke so he's he's now considered cute? Well that's messed up!

...

Me: So anyway, please review!!


	11. Why are you holding a chain saw, Nico?

Me: -pushes off cobwebs- wow I haven't been in here for a loooooong time

.......

Me: Is anybody here? Hellooooooo?

......

Me: They left me again! I thought the maze quest thingy was over.

......

Me: I wonder when the war will be. I want front row tickets.

Mysterious voice: You shall never get the tickets..... because you don't update

Me: AH! Who are you?

Mysterious voice: Your worst nightmare -takes off cape-

Me: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! A FISH!!!!!!

Fish: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fish: MWAHAHAHA! On with the story.

* * *

Percy took a deep breath. He started towards the cabin but then doubled back. "Hey you know what? I think it'd be best if you know...I um....."

"GET IN THERE!" the others yelled, beside Clarisse of course.

"Well that was a random burst of out-of-characterness." Percy said. He walked to the door and raised his hand to knock it. But before he could even consider hitting it, the door opened and all the Ares cabin people were standing there glaring at him. "Uh hi."

The Ares cabin glared at him for a moment and then grabbed him and threw him inside. The door closed with a loud_ thump_.

"Do ya think he's gonna be okay?" Bianca asked, suddenly coming out of nowhere. The others yelled and jumped up in each others arms, bridal style. "What?"

"When did you get here?" Luke asked.

"I used the door." Bianca said, pointing towards the open door of the boys bathroom.

Clarisse snapped her fingers. She forgot that knob to unlock and lock the door was on the inside.

Shouts were heard from inside the cabin. "I'm telling you I'm innocent!" Percy yelled.

"Hands behind your back bucko!" Someone said inside.

"I believe I can fly!" Someone sang inside.

"Don't jump Johnny!" Someone else yelled.

"5.....5 dollar.......5 dollar footloooong."

The others stared at the cabin.

"Camp is so weird." Thalia said. The others nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't even make sense." Grover said.

Then an ear-splitting scream was heard from inside and Percy was sent flying out of the wall of the Ares cabin. And through the walls of the Apollo cabin. And through the walls of the Hephaestus cabin. And through the walls of the Hermes cabin. And finally a tree.

"Ow." Percy said. He was stuck in the tree and only his head stuck out from the other side. The others ran towards Percy.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm okay. I just wanted to know what it was like to be a wood nymph." Percy said sarcastically.

"So how does it feel like?" Nico asked.

Percy glared at him. "Can someone please get me out of this thing?"

"We would love to, but we don't know how." Bianca asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "What about you Annabeth? Athena always has a plan."

"Not today. Actually today is her relaxing day. She's in Honolulu now. I'm stumped."

The boys, except Percy, snickered at the joke. "Hehe, _stumped_."

"Does anyone have an idea?" Percy asked ignoring the joke.

Silence.

Then Nico suddenly jumped up and raised his hand and kept jumping up and down. "OOOH ME!!!!! ME ME ME ME!!!"

"Oh gods." Bianca mumbled.

"What's your plan, Nico?" Grover asked.

Nico smiled evilly.

* * *

Annabeth looked over at the person in the tree. Then she turned towards the man who had a knife in his hands. "Will he be okay doctor?"

Luke remained silent. "I can't make any promises. But remember, he is a strong fellow. He can fight through it, hopefully."

"But I'm worried doctor. Look at all tho-"

Luke placed his index finger on Annabeth's lips. "Shh, don't speak. Just kiss me."

He puckered his lips. Annabeth did the same but was cut off.

"Will you guys stop playing 'Soap Opera'? It's weird." Percy said. He was still stuck in the tree.

"But entertaining." Thalia said. She, too, was holding a knife.

"Are you ready, Percy?" Nico asked. He was holding a (oh dear) chain saw.

Percy gulped. "Why are you letting him use the chain saw?"

"Cuz we wanna see what happens." Luke said. He, Thalia, and Nico slowly approached Percy.

Then a wood nymph came along. She looked at the people with sharp pointy things and then looked at Percy. Her face turned red with rage and she ran over to them. She slapped Percy, and the people with the sharp pointy things, many times. "You're not touching my tree!"

"But I'm stuck here." Percy said. His face was bright red with all the slap marks.

"Well too bad! I got a prom to go to in juniper's tree and you will NOT cut down my tree!" the wood nymph said.

"There are proms in trees?" Percy asked.

"And cotillions and graduations and weddings and births and more." Grover said. The others looked at him. "What? I know things."

"Yes since everything happens in a tree, NO CUTTING!" the wood nymph yelled.

"What's your name?" Luke asked suddenly. He walked towards the wood nymph.

The wood nymph looked at him and stuttered,"Uh um, Cherry."

"That's a nice name."

The wood nymph blushed. "Thank you."

Luke took the wood nymph's hand and kissed it. "Your welcome."

The wood nymph giggled crazily. While she was giggling, Luke looked behind and did an odd wink at them. It was more like he was twitching.

"Is that a cue?" Nico asked.

Luke bobbed his head quickly and turned around so he could keep on distracting the nymph.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Thalia said. Quickly, she and Nico went up to Percy.

"Hasta la vista, tree." Nico said evilly. He revved up his chain saw and started cutting.

"Hey what's that noise?" the wood nymph asked. Luke quickly turned her around and kissed her.

Everybody else's jaws dropped. The things people do to help a dare. Nico was looking at Luke and nymph and got so distracted that he accidentally.......

* * *

Fish: Oh of course a cliffhanger! You never change....

Me: It's only been like 6 months, why would I change?

Fish: I don't know!

Me: You're cranky for a fish

Fish: I've been deprived of popcorn

Me: Oh that explains it! Too bad I can't eat any...

Fish: Why not?

Me: I got braces

Fish: -le gasp- wow...sucks for you! -runs off with popcorn machine-

Me:....Who was he anyway? Please review! I finally came back!


	12. Gasp! No more truth or dare? Meany

Me: It's really boring without everyone.... -sighs-

....

Me: -shiny rubber bouncy ball appears over head- I got an idea!

(2 seconds later)

Nico: -appears- Where's the tacos?

Percy: -appears- Where's the barbecue?

Bianca: -appears- Where's the Subway?

Grover:-appears- Where's the coffee made out of enchiladas?

Clarisse: -appears- Where's the nuclear spear?

Annabeth: -appears- Where's the magazines for long distance relationships?

Luke: -appears- Where's the legion of monsters that will work on the Titan's side for french fries?

Thalia: -appears- Where's Simon Cowell?

Random person: -randomly appears- YAY! The story goes on!

Everybody else:.....

Me: Um I didn't invite you.

Random Person: Oh you don't have to invite me. I'm just a reader.

Me:.....okay........

Random Person: Can I say it?

Me: Say what?

Random: Your catchphrase 'On with the story'

Me: Why does everyone want to say that?

Everybody else: Cause it's cool

Me: It's not that cool. Since this is taking a lot more space then it needs to, On with the story! Heh that is kinda cool

* * *

"Nico!" Percy yelled. But it was too late. Nico's chain saw was already in motion. "AH!"

The chain saw sliced through it like butter. Percy was crying from the pain. Nico was speechless. Annabeth, Grover, Bianca, and Thalia ran over to Percy to calm him down. Luke stopped his kissing and looked at where the others were. He paled.

"It's okay Percy, It doesn't hurt that bad?" Thalia said.

Percy kept crying. Clarisse, even though secretly loving the crying, was a little shocked. She wanted to say something so bad.

Annabeth patted Percy on the head. "It's okay Percy. It's just a-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Percy yelled. He looked down and kept crying.

Nico went over to Percy. "I'm so sorry Percy."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Percy yelled.

Then Chiron rode up to them, due to the loudness. "What happe- oh...dear..."

Chiron trotted over to where the others were and knelted by Percy.....and picked up the totally destroyed watermelon. "It was so young."

He looked at the others and said, "What happened?"

Nico stuttered everything out. Chiron finally realized Percy was stuck in a tree. He was too overwhelmed by the destruction of their dessert. He gave Percy some nectar and ambrosia and pulled him out of the tree. "You okay?"

"Now I am. _Someone_ ran out of ambrosia." Percy said. He glanced obviously at Thalia.

Thalia looked offended. "Hey it's not my fault that every girl you kiss, slaps you and throws you out of their house."

"....You're mean."

Thalia smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay guys, can we get back to the Zeus cabin and continue the game. The past hours have been on Percy's dare." Luke said.

"Sure." Everybody else said.

"Not so fast. I'm afraid you can't keep playing truth and dare." Chiron said.

"Demigod version." Grover added.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"There have been complaints." Chiron said.

"From who? the Ares cabin."

"From all of the cabins. Well all the cabins that have girls."

Percy blushed. Thalia spoke up. "I didn't complain."

"Thalia you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

"But why can't we promise to not involve the other cabins?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't have it. From now on, no more truth or dare." And with that, Chiron rode off with the destroyed watermelon.

Clarisse sighed. "This sucks. Now we got nothing else to do."

The others looked at her. "Hey you talked!" Grover said.

"Like it matters, so what do we do now?"

A conch horn was heard.

"Eat dinner, I guess." Bianca said.

Nico brightened up. "I got an idea!"

"You've been getting a lot of those lately. Are you sick?" Bianca asked.

"No! I just figured out a way to get Chiron to let us play truth or dare!"

"Does it involve bananas?"

"You bet it does!"

Bianca groaned. "Oh gods."

Nico gathered everyone in a huddle. "Okay so here's what we do..."

* * *

Me: Yay! End of chapter....whatever it is!

Annabeth: Really? That seems short

Me: I know, I just never interrupted the story in the middle before

Nico: And we were getting to the good part :(

Me: That's another new thing! Characters using emoticons!

Thalia: Cool....now can we get on with the story cuz I wanna see what happens

Me: Of course............

Luke: It's not going

Me: It's suppose to, I bought this cool device that lets me get on with the story when I think of it. Eh I blame eBay.

Luke: Say would the dude who sold you it happen to have the AWESOME SAUCE in its description?

Me: Yeah.

Luke: Oh......

Me: Um anyway, On with the story! Again!

* * *

_Munch, Munch._ Percy was chewing on his pizza, thinking about the plan. _This might actually work._

Meanwhile at the Athena table. _This will never work!_Annabeth thought.

At the table where Chiron sat. _I wonder if it will work? I was thinking of Spongebob when I thought of this._ Nico thought.

At the Dionysus table. _This is crazy! It will never work! Mr. D is gonna turn all of us into hot dogs! And not even the good kind!_ Grover thought.

"MMM!" Mr. D exclaimed, his mouth full of food. "I love bananas!"

Grover fidgeted a little. _You're not making this easier for me!_

At the Zeus table. _I wonder if we're gonna survive this._ Thalia thought.

At the Ares table. _This better work! I put a bet with my brothers on this._ Clarisse thought._ If I don't get those hundred drachmas, I'm gonna- hey is that bunny staring at me?_

Out in the trees (Since Luke finished early and that was his spot for the plan), Luke was listening to his iPod. _Hit me baby one more time!_ Luke thought-sang.

Clarisse rolled her eyes at Luke,_ Sometimes he's just an idiot..._

Bianca looked at her watch. It was almost time. She nodded at Annabeth who nodded at the others. Percy tried to get Luke's attention but he was still rocking out at Britney Spears. Nico noticed this.

"Hey Chiron, could you pass me the grapes?" Nico asked. While Chiron reached over to get the grapes, Nico grabbed a rock and threw it at Percy.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed. While everyone was looking at Percy, Nico threw another rock at Luke.

"Oops I did it ag- OW!" Luke exclaimed. He fell down so no one knew where that 'ow' came from.

But heeventually came back to his senses and realized what time it was. So he inhaled a big breath and yelled,

"AH A PARAKEET!!!!"

* * *

Everybody: A parakeet?

Me: Yeah, isn't it awesome?

Bianca: That doesn't even make sense

Me: Exactly

Thalia: Have you even thought this through?

Me: Nope! Who does?

Annabeth: -sarcastic- I don't know...maybe authors?

Me: hmm that's true.....oh well! Please send reviews! And suggestions!


End file.
